iSense Change
by Samlovesham
Summary: Freddie’s dad moves back in seeking shelter and nourishment. Freddie tries and adjust to this change, but finds himself struggling. Carly is away on vacation and a certain dirty blonde has her own way of cheering him up.


"**iSense Change**"  
By: _Samlovesham_

**CHAPTER ONE:**  
"Comfort in the Weirdest Places"

* * *

Thirteen years, eight months, and four days. That's a rough estimate of how long I've been on this earth with a single parent, up until now. See, my dad left a long time ago, which left my mom to struggle to take care of me. And as you've seen, she's so frightened with the world that even I can't believe her sometimes. It's a wonder how she survived all those years by herself, putting up with me. No matter how embarrassing and lame she seems, I'm so glad she never gave up on me.

Unlike a certain someone, who was standing at our doorstep holding a bag in each hand. It was my dad, from what I could understand from my mother's screams. I always imagined him being big, strong, smart, and good-looking, but he looked old, tired, and looked like he could barely stand up on his own.

I dodged my two irritable parents and rapidly knocked on Carly's door. Then, I remembered that Carly and Spencer went on a trip to see their dad. I sighed and softly hit my forehead against the door. The thought of trying to sleep with the screaming was unbearable. Suddenly, the door opened and I fell forward. A curly blonde haired girl swiftly stood to the side avoiding me. I landed face first on the floor.

"What's with all the noise?" Sam asked. I leaned up a bit and motioned her to close the door, which she did. I sighed and remained silent on the floor. I could still hear my parents yelling, and now I hear the unmistakable Lewbert shrieks adding on to the sound. The whole thing was giving me a headache that I couldn't even think properly. "Hey, dude." Sam walked up to me. I flinched thinking she was going to kick me or something. Instead, she held out a hand. I looked up at her thinking it was a trick or something. "Well? Are you going to let me help you or not? This doesn't happen every day, you know." And she was right.

I took her hand and she flipped me onto the couch. I landed with a thud, but it was surprisingly… fun.

"Woops, sorry. Force of habit." She simply said. I calmed down a bit as I watched Sam raid the Shay's fridge.

"Wait, how did you get-"

"I know where they keep the spare." Sam responded cutting me off. I chuckled inwardly at her.

"Anyway, what's with your freakish mother screaming about now?" She asked as she brought over some food to the couch and threw herself on the couch next to me.

"My dad's back." I replied. Sam's eyes shifted to mine from the food in her lap. She looked at me for a moment as if she was trying to find something but went back staring at her food. I scrunched my eyebrows at the odd action.

"And you and your mom aren't happy with that?" She asked. I was going to ask her why she cared along with an insult, but Sam was the only form of comfort.

"You can tell from my mom's reaction at how she feels about it, but I don't even know what to think." I said.

"Chiz happens, Freddo." Sam nonchalantly said. I furrowed my brow. She always sounded like she never cares. Here I am dealing with a situation that could ruin someone's life, and she's just sitting there staring at the T.V. munching on a low fat Fat Cake.

"You know, this is why I like Carly better, because she can offer advice when I need it. You know, because that's what friends do."

I stomped up the stairs avoiding Sam's face. The moment I reached the studio, hot tears started rolling down my face. It wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. Just thoughts of my dad selfishly moving in after ditching out ran through my mind. My breath grew harsh and heavy, and flared out my nose. I looked at myself at a nearby mirror; my face was red as well as my eyes. Why couldn't I pull myself together? I kept asking myself.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I didn't move or dare turn around. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this. I never did. I heard some more knocks followed by a muffled voice.

"It's Sam, open the door!"

"Leave me alone." I yelled.

"Open the door."

"I said, leave me alone."

"Open the door."

I lost my patience, and infuriatingly walked over to the door. I flung it open.

"What do you-"

My obnoxious yelling was cut off when I felt arms wrap around my waist. It took me a moment to realize what just happened. Sam's head was pressed against my chest and her arms around me tight. I found it hard to continue my yelling, and just simply replied by putting my arms around her. Nothing was said after that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A fanfic I had for quite a while now, hope you like it enough to read and review! Tell me if Freddie's too out of character.


End file.
